


Her Mother Was The White Sheep; You Wouldn't Believe the Rest of Her Family

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Veronica Sawyer grew up spending two weeks of every summer with her Aunt Morticia, and no matter how hard she always tried to be and believe in good, J.D. spoke to the Addams in her.  She wants him back, and a little thing like his death won't stop her.





	Her Mother Was The White Sheep; You Wouldn't Believe the Rest of Her Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Love is God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424365) by [LauraS26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraS26/pseuds/LauraS26). 



Jason Dean wakes up with a mouth full of graveyard dirt, Veronica standing over him like a goddess. He's been wisting in and out of consciousness for the last hour while his body was being dug up, and he only vaguely has the thought to wonder how he's still inhabiting it. Actually, come to think of it, after the explosion, there really shouldn't have been much of a body left to inhabit.

 

"Can he hear me yet?"

 

"Do you doubt my spellwork darling?"

 

"No, aunty, of course not. I'm just nervous."

 

"I was nervous my first go at necromancy, too, although I was much younger at the time. He's surely awake by now, why dont you say hello."

 

"J.D.  Um, hi.  You did more than just say you'd die for me; you sort of proved it. Which is why my aunt is here. Jason Dean, meet my mom's baby sister, the one and only Morticia Addams."

 

If this were hell then the ghoulish creature in slinky black velvet next to Ronnie would be the demon in charge of overseeing his punishment. It's not hell, though, because no hell of J.D's would have Veronica anywhere in evidence. Judging by the glint of madness in Mrs. Addams eyes, however, this is no heaven either.

 

"Aunty, he's not breathing."

 

It's not said with any distress, instead it's a statement in the sure tone of a youth presenting a guardian with a simple problem. We're out of mustard, what's four plus ten, and my recently un-exploded boyfriend we're resurrecting isn't breathing yet.  There's no doubt to Veronica that a solution is forthcoming, and J.D. is reassured enough not to panic at how still he feels.

 

"Ah, yes, of course, in all the excitement I nearly forgot.  Use Maman's potion, darling, the one in the frog."

 

It's a good thing Jason's already in it for the long haul because nothing less than the utmost love which he holds in his heart for this girl would allow forgiveness for what happens next.

 

A vacant eyed frog corpse is upended over his head, and out of its wide mouth pours something glowing cobalt, right onto J.D's face. He shudders and gags at the smell, but then, he's breathing, and he swears he can feel his heart start back up.

 

"You be sure to sink your claws into that one dear, hes a keeper. Three deaths in as many months!  Ah the fires of young love! Why, I remember when Gomez and I-" 

 

"Aunt Tish, can we save the story for later? I kind of have some explaining to do."

 

"Oh yes, of course. I'll see you two over dinner. Enjoy the moonlight."

 

Veronica's strange aunt glides away, and J.D. takes the hand extended to him to drag himself to his feet. He nearly topples twice.

 

"Yeah," Veronica laughs awkwardly, "it may take you a little while to adjust. We had to regrow some parts. We scavenged some, of course, waste not want not and all that, but you're mostly you. I mean, I hope you're you. Are you you? I'm not great with posessions, really-"

 

"Veronica" he tries, but the dirt he's been tasting falls out his mouth. It shouldnt be dry, but thats not the impossible thing J.D. is really most concerned about right now.

 

Actually, he isn't concerned about anything that should by rights be bothering him. 

 

"You're beautiful," he says, because she's in her own haunting black ensemble, and has what looks like blood painted up her arms to her elbows. He's always been a little bit unhinged, and he supposes dying didn't do him any favors in the sanity arena.

 

They kiss, and lightning flashes in the mostly clear skies. A good omen. 

 

"Please tell me none of my new bones are Heather's," he jokes on their walk to an ominous mansion in the distance, and Ronnie gets this look on her face. The guilty one J.D. got to see so much during their escapades that means she thinks she should feel worse about whatever has happened.

 

"No, they're your dad's. Same jawline." she drags a finger across his jaw for emphasis, and J.D. shivers at this cold calculating thing which he'd only caught glimpses of in the Veronica he knew.

 

"You killed my dad?" he feels warm at the idea.

 

"No," veronica corrects, "death was too good for him.  I left him alive."

 

Alive, but not intact, and a rush of vindictive glee sizzles through J.D. when he realizes that his father is going to spend the rest of his (probably considerably shortened) life ruined and miserable.

 

"I guess I should meet your family, then, if we're still dating."

 

"About that," she says, hesitant.  "I know you didn't poison me, but you poisoned someone  _ with _ me, so by the laws of the family, we're sort-of pretty much engaged." .The last is said in a rush with a wince, and he knows she's nervous about his reaction.

 

"Fuck," he breathes, bowled over by this wonderful fever dream that is his new reality, "I'll have to get you a ring."

 

He doesn't ask if she's sure she wants him. If she had wanted rid of him he'd still be dead. Instead he's shaking hands with a hand in a gloomy foyer and being complimented on his follow through in the kelley-sweeney murders by a man he somehow just knows can juggle swords.

 

"Welcome to the family" says a bald man with a nails-on-a-chalkboard voice. He looks more like a corpse than J.D, and Jason's got the benefit of being freshly reanimated. 

 

This family is unlike anything he's ever seen, but it's a warmer welcome than any husk of a house he'd set foot in the past ten years with his dad had held.  He feels like he understands now, even more clearly, that he was meant for Veronica. 

 

"I worship you," he tells her across the dinner table, and doesn't flinch eating off a plate full of arsenic and still blinking eyeballs. 

 

He could do anything in devotion to her, and he plans to prove it. She brought him here, brought him back to her against all odds, and he is hers for as many lifetimes as she deigns keep him.

 

He has been reborn twice in her name, baptised in the blood of her enemies and breathed life into by the Addams Family.  Two-dozen moves across country to find her, but it would have been worth two dozen more, because he's finally here, and he has something he never thought himself worthy of before. A home he can belong in.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Death is)No escape for the wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446129) by [LauraS26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraS26/pseuds/LauraS26)




End file.
